Depression Phantom
by frasek06
Summary: Danny goes missing and when he returns he's diffrent. Something happened to the halfa and the group must find out before it's too late. DxS Dark fic. I'm bad at summarys!
1. Missing

**My first 2011 fic :D I am pretty tired its the first of January and I am mega sleepy but I decided I would put my first 2011 fic up. If you havent read any of my other fics you can always read them while waiting for me to update this fic. I have three fics uncomplete right now (including this one) and I need to finish them off before I make anymore fics because I hate having too many fics running at one time as you get reviews saying "Update soon." and you dont know what one to do first and since I am barely allowed on the laptop these days I can only get on late at night at the weekends which means late nights for me! Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

"Danny has been missing for a week now. Im worried. I know him being a hero keeps him a few days but never two weeks. I can't remember that day very well. I can remember going to school with you and Danny but only returning with you Tucker. I really miss him. I haven't even told him how I feel about him. What if something happened to him?" Sam said to Tucker, her violet eyes began to fill to the brim with tears.

"Sam he will be fine. You know him." Tucker said, sitting with Sam on her black gothic bed. Sam smiled hoping Danny was okay. Sam sat up from her black and red bed and walked across the room towards her DVD rack and pulled out dead teacher 1 out of its DVD case. Tucker grinned as he watched the TV with excitement filling his facial expression as the screen flickered. Sam quickly played the film and returned next to Tucker. "We will have a look for him after the film. All we have to do is get the specter speeder and see if it finds any real world items." Tucker said, finding a pillow to shield his face from the zombie teacher tearing off a students limbs. Sam laughed on Tuckers reaction.

"Where's my camera?" Sam said, grinning looking at Tucker. Sam watched the film with Tucker, Danny still on the back of her mind. After more gore and death the film ended and Sam and Tucker stretched before heading downstairs to collect there shoes and go to Fentonworks. "Is it safe to go in Fentonworks and get the specter speeder?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised at her friend.

"No. They're looking for...Danny" Tucker said, his eyes looking down to the floor avoiding eye contact with his goth friend. Sam walked to the door of FentonWorks and run straight downstairs to the lab. Sam and Tucker looked at the specter speeded as it sat in the middle of the lab. Sam and Tucker quickly entered the speeder.

Sam pressed a button quickly igniting the engine. Sam smiled as the light and buttons turned the correct colours. Tucker pushed the gear forward as the speeder headed into the ghostzone. Sam watched the screens hope filling her.

"Turn on real world items scanner." Sam said, the machine made a beeping sound in response.

"No real items detected." the machine said, in a monotone. Sams heart broke as she looked at Tucker. His facial expression matched Sam. Tears flowed down Sams cheeks as she hugged Tucker for comfort. Tucker patted her back as tears ran down his cheeks too.

Sam and Tucker exited the speeder that had been placed in the lab again. Sams eyes were red and her make up had dripped on her face. Tuckers eyes were puffy and blood shot from sobbing so much. "Sam...Lets Go." Tucker said, pulling Sam towards the door. Sam followed Tucker until she reached her door. Sam walked upstairs slowly. Her fear and worries overwhelmed her.

Sam went into her room and pulled out a fresh set of clothes and two black towels. Sam pulled her shoes off. Sam felt the warm soft towels against her soft finger tips. Sam walked into the bathroom. Placing the shower to warm, the goth girl quickly took her clothes off and took her hair bobble out and stepped into the warm shower. A small smile grew on her face as her muscles relaxed. Sam began to wash her hair with anti animal testing shampoo and conditioner. She ran her hands through her raven black hair. She smiled as she finished washing and exited the warm shower to the cold air. Goosebumps covered her arms so Sam wrapped the black warm towels round her body as she felt at peace. After exiting the bathroom the goth girl went into her room trying to persuade herself that Danny would appear. With no avail.

Tucker sat in his room. His eyes had returned to normal. Tucker threw his PDA to the side as he lay in his bed. Looking at the roof. Unable to sleep knowing his friend was out there somewhere possibly even in danger. Tucker felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Come back dude." Tucker whispered before falling into darkness.

**If you have the time and account I would love to see you review this chapter I say this in all my fics lately because I am only 14 and my sister is 11 so reviews can help me improve my fics and my stories in english at high school. I accually wrote 30 pages of a book called "Filia" but quickly gave up due to I didnt have anytime and it was between Filia or Fanfiction and I chose my favourite (fanfiction) :D Anyway thanks for reading! **


	2. Dannys return

**Oh my godness 0_o Search: Family Guy buy me a rainbow. Even if you dont like family guy! The reason I am telling you search this is because Tara Strong (Ember Mclain) sings buy me a rainbow. I was like D: EMBER! Lots of actors from Danny Phantom are in family guy even Vlad. Anyway I might draw some pictures for this fic on deviantart if you want to look at them check my deviantart account frasek06. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The clocks struck midnight in Amity Park. A strange figure flew through the cloudy skies. The black figure was cover in green ectoplasm as it dripped off the strange figure. The sound of sobbing came from the being. The crying could only be heard from only a short distance. The ghost was flying towards FentonWorks. The lights of the home were as bright as the sun as the figure got closer.

The ghost phased into the house invisible. The sound of rustling could be heard through the house luckily no one was in. The invisible figure reappeared. It was Danny Phantom. Dannys neon green eyes were dull orbs. Bags were visible underneath the super heroes eyes. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and crying. His hair which used to be long and white was now growing back from being shaved off. Small stubs were easily visible. Danny was thin even his jumpsuit was to large for him now weak body. Danny was quietly sobbing to himself. Cuts were easily visible on his face and on his jumpsuit. Danny took a deep sniff as he closed his eyes resting his head on the mirror. The feeling of two rings forming round his stomach felt good to Danny. A small smile grew on the halfas face for only a seconds before fading back to a dark frown. Dannys human form was a bit better. Only a bit. Danny had his normal black locks. Danny smiled as he ran his fingers through his now black greasy hair. Dannys normal blue bright eyes were dull and cold. Dannys clothes were normal but the ghost boy noticed the cuts were still there but it wasn't the physical ones that would haunt him forever.

The sound of a door being opened was heard through FentonWorks. Dannys eyes widened as he cleaned off the red blood off his face as he turned invisible.

"Where could he be?" Jazz said, sobbing in between each word. Danny walked downstairs still invisible feeling his heart clench at his sisters crying.

"Il stay downstairs tonight. I will be here incase he comes home." Maddie said, her eyes bloodshot.

"Maddie. Come to bed" Jack said, trying to tempt his wife to come to her bed. Jack looked at his wife but Maddie shook her head.

"Im waiting Jack." Maddie said, making a bed on the sofa for herself. Danny frowned as an invisible tear rolled down his cheek. Danny looked at his parents. Danny phased through the door and walked outside, the cold air brushed against Dannys skin before the halfa took a deep shaky breath opening the door. The door creaked loudly. Danny felt the glare of six eyes looking straight at him.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, running into her little brother as she hugged him. Danny winced in pain as his sisters bear hug crushed Dannys already damaged ribs. "Where have you been! Why have you got cuts and bruises!" Jazz said, he mood quickly changing but her little brothers facial expressions stayed the same. His large dull blue eyes stared at the wall. "Danny?...Danny! Speak!" Jazz screamed, making Danny jump violently.

"Jazz..Just shut the hell up! I've been through enough today!" Danny said, getting sick of her voice already. Danny pushed his sister away and grabbed his side to help the pain. Looking away from the burning glares of his parents and sister he headed towards the stairs.

"Don't speak to your sister like that young man." Jack said, in a warning tone turning into anger. Danny ignored the scolding's from his father as he barged passed and trudged upstairs. "Danny! Get down here now." Jack shouted, but no response came from his son. Jazz was shocked.

"He has never lashed out at me before." Jazz said, looking for the phone. Easily calling Sam and Tucker to see if they knew what had happened.

"Sam? Its Jazz...Danny Came home...but He's..He's..Hurt." Jazz said, tears running down her eyes.

"What? What did he say to you? Is he okay? Do you know where he has been?" Sam said, piling question by question onto Jazz.

"I don't know!" Jazz said, her heavy sobbing filled the phone.

"Its okay Jazz we will talk to him at school tomorrow." Sam said, trying to comfort Jazz.

"Okay Sam..Thanks." Jazz said, before hanging up the phone leaving a confused Sam to ponder with her thoughts.

**I had a idea for a new fic while doing this chapter :D **


	3. Odd Behaviour

Jazz lay in her bed looking at the wall trying to figure out what happened to Danny while he gone. A loud shriek could be heard from the room next to her. Jazzs heart stopped at the sound of the high pitched, painful sound. "Danny!" Jazz yelled, her voice filled with fear before springing out her bed. Her feet automatically running towards Dannys door the shrieks of pain becoming louder. "Danny?" she said, opening the door expecting the worse.

Dannys back was arched in pain. "Ahh" Danny cried, his eyes shut tight. He was having a nightmare. Jazz ran to her brothers side noting the blanket was covered in sweat. "No...Kee...Keep...Away!" Danny cried, his voice braking. Jazz placed a hand on Dannys forehead noticing it was boiling. Dannys eyes snapped open at the touch of his sisters hand and hit her with an ecto blast (AN: Le gasp D:). Jazz fell backwards craddling her injured arm. Dannys eyes widened in shock as he looked at his hands that were glowing a deadly green. Danny watched as his sister stood up. Danny curled into a ball as he said "Don't...hurt...me.." Covering his face. Jazz gasped.

"I would never hurt you." Jazz said, putting a hand on Dannys shoulder. Danny flinched at the contact but quickly understood she meant no harm. Danny was shaking. His blue eyes looked at his sister.

"Promise?" Danny said, his voice shaky. Looking at his sister in the dark room.

"Promise." Jazz said, running her hands through her brothers black raven hair. Danny smiled at his sister for the first time since he came home. "Come with me." Jazz said, offering Danny a hand, Danny carefully took it, his eyes watching Jazzs every movement. Jazz walked her brother to the bathroom and started the taps.

"What's this for?" Danny said, looking at the water with his baby blue eyes.

"One you stink, two a bath helps relax the mind and muscles and three cause it will help you sleep." Jazz said, her voice soft and reassuring as she watched the bath fill. "Im going to leave, promise me you will relax?" Jazz said, smiling at her brother who was looking at the water, checking it wasn't to hot.

"Promise." Danny groaned, feeling like a five year old being asked to go in a bath. Jazz closed the door and let her brother get a warm bath. Danny looked back at the door confirming his sister was gone before pulling his pajamas top off. Danny looked at his chest noticed cuts and bruises, Danny let out a quite whimper as he felt a large cut across his chest. Danny took the rest of his clothes off cautiously. Danny stood bare for a moment before entering the warm bath. Danny winced as the water made contact with his cuts. Danny finally lay in the bath he closed his eyes as he relaxed in the bath. Dannys head turned to one side as he remembered something.

"It's time." An eerie voice said, making Dannys eyes snap open. Dannys breathe was heavy as he left the bath. A tear rolled Dannys cheek, as he put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm okay..I'm safe." Danny whispered to himself as he wiped the tear away. Danny looked back at his pajamas and placed them back on. Danny ruffled his hair to put it back in place. He sighed as he left the bathroom. Carefully avoiding the creaking floor by hovering using his ghost powers. Danny entered his room. Danny opened his wardrobe before finding a long red sleeved top. Danny placed it on and then placed his normal top and smiled. Danny placed his jeans on and walked downstairs. The clock read "6am".

Danny managed to find the livingroom in the pitch black house and turned the light on. Danny turned the television on as he began to watch whatever was on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am doing exams for the next 2 weeks so I will not be writing as much cause I have revision but I have to rush cause its midnight...Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

Jazzs eyes opened slowly as the sun shined through her window. Jazzs eyes widened as she ran through to her brothers room in her normal clothes, mentally hitting herself for not changing into pajamas the night before. Jazz looked in her brothers room and gasped at the empty room. "Not again." She said, running downstairs her heart . The livingroom was pitch black. Jazz turned the light on that was located at the entrance of the livingroom to see a horrible sight.

Danny was wide awake sitting against the wall. His eyes bloodshot, and his face red. He had been crying. "Danny?" Jazz said, placing a hand on Dannys shoulder making him jump. Jazz noticed Danny had been shaking violently.

"Yeah." Danny mumbled, looking down to the ground avoiding any eye contact with his older sister. Jazz tried to reveal Dannys skin hidden under the long sleeved top but Danny tore his arm away from Jazz before she could. "Don't! Ever! Do! That! Again!" Danny snapped, his eyes filled with rage as they flashed green. Jazz was stunned by her brothers act as she walked a few paces away from him.

"Sorry." Jazz said, knowing she had lost Dannys trust. She walked away from her brother and headed towards the kitchen to get food. Jazz made a slice of toast with jam as she watched her statue still brother. Jazz handed the plate to Danny who took one look at the toast and declined it. "Danny you need to eat." Jazz said, pushing it closer to her brother who threw the plate against a wall.

"No." Danny spat becoming sick of his sister. "Im going to school." Danny said, standing up, locating his bag.

"But its 7am." Jazz said, worried for her little brother.

"I don't care." Danny said, slamming the door leaving Jazz with her thoughts.

"Fine if you wont talk to me you will talk to Sam." Jazz said, finding her phone and typing Sams number in trying to hold back the tears.

Danny walked outside feeling a cool breeze on his face. Danny pulled his sleeves up to expose the scars and bruises. Danny looked at the largest one which ran down from his elbow to just below his wrist. "Danny!" Sam shouted, from across the road. Danny jumped violently as he looked over to the other side of the road to see Sam waving to him. Danny ignored her and walked ahead but Sam wasn't going to take that. "Danny." Sam said, stopping Danny with a large hug. Danny bit his lip and pushed Sam off him. Sam looked shocked before saying "What the heck's wrong with you?" pushing Danny. "I was just being kind. Or have you forgot what that word means? You sister told me everything." Sam said, her voice choking a bit from the hurtful words.

"And I care why?" Danny said, loudly catching the attention of Tucker who had been asleep in the house above the friends. Sam quickly realized Danny had cuts on his arm.

"Your..Your hurt." Sam said, moving towards Danny to inspect the large cut. Danny pushed her away.

"I know." Danny said, walking away. Tucker came out in his normal clothes an eye raised and the argument.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, Danny closed his, balling his fists together. "Dude where have you been."

"Just fuck off." Danny said, his eyes widened as he noticed what he just said. Sam and Tucker looked at each other in shock.

"Danny." Sam pleaded, her eyes looking gently at Danny. "Please come in to Tuckers." Danny looked at Sams violet eyes before walking to her with his head down.

"Sorry." Danny said before adding "I've just had a bad few weeks." Danny said his voice filled with sorrow.

"Come on. We'll go to school later." Sam said, walking into Tuckers home. "What do you want to know about school." Sam said, watching Danny just blankly look at a wall.

"Class's I guess." Danny said, quietly. The only movement was Dannys chest.

"We have a new class which replaces some of are classes we didnt need." Sam said before adding "Apparently its to help us." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"What is it." Danny asked coldly, as he remained still and quiet.

"Its a class about ghosts and its run by this guy in axion who works for Vlad. Im sure he works for the Guys in white too." Tucker said, looking at Danny. Danny began shaking.

"What's his name?" Danny asked, his shaking becoming quite violent.

"James Alexander." Sam said, her voice sounding bitter before adding "I hate him." Sam looked round to Danny who had a hand placed on his chest. His breathing was quick. Sam gasped. "He's having a heart attack!" Sam said, her heart racing as she ran to Danny who was now lying down on Tuckers bedroom floor.

"Its a panic attack." Tucker said, Sam raised an eyebrow at Tuckers knowledge.

"My dad had one once." Tucker said, lying Danny down on the bed. Dannys eyes had now closed as his hands glowed green. Tucker stepped back. "Calm down Danny." Tucker said, going behind the bed and placed to hands on Dannys back. "Breathe." Tucker said, Danny responded by taking deep but shaky breaths. "Good. Now relax." Dannys shaking became still and Dannys breathing slowed down. Danny stayed on the bed his eyes still closed before slowly opening.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at Danny who was now sitting up. Danny nodded in respond.

"Im fine." Danny said, standing on his feet. "We're going to be late for school." Danny said, finding his bag.

"We have him first period." Sam said, Danny nodded as he left for school.

**Review who you think is behind this..or message me :D I have to go byee :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I got back from camp yesteday :D I might be getting a pet rat ^-^ If so I shall name it Danny, Vlad or Tucker or even Jack :D tell me what you think I should call it ^-^ Anyway this chapter has a memory in it 0_0 I have done the next 5 chapters for this fic but they need serious editing before they can be published :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny entered the school doors only for him to hear his name being whispered by nearly everyone in the corridor. The halfa growled at the gossip being spread about him. "Hey Fenturd." Dash said walking up to the teen. Danny scrunched his fists into tight balls as he attempted to suppress the rage.

"Dash. I am not in the mood." Danny spat, his voice sounding dark and venomous.

"Why did you run away? Pathetic loser." Dash said his voice filled with fake pity, making the jocks with him laugh. The young halfas eyes flashed neon green as Dash walked away with his friends. Sam and Tucker became even more concerned when Danny smashed his fist into a locker making a dent on impact.

"Lets go to class." Danny growled. The halfa placed his hands in his jean pockets before picking up his pace. Sam and Tucker followed Danny as he walked into the class room. Inside was a teacher sitting at his desk working.

"Ahh you must be Daniel." the teacher said warmly flicking his long grey hair so he could look closer at the gloomy boy entering the class. Danny kept a calm demeanor as he tried to ignore the man welcoming him.

"Y..yea..yeah." Danny said, trying to mask his fear with a casual expression.

"Im Mr. Alexander." The teacher said attempting to shake Dannys hand but the ghost boy didnt accept the mans offer and just walked to his seat not speaking another word. Mr.. Alexander raised an eyebrow at the boys strange behavior.

"Danny isn't feeling very well." Tucker lied making the teacher nod. The bell rang and Danny cringed as the rest of the class entered the room, there eyes glued onto him.

"Right class before I start the lesson may I ask if any of you have seen Danny Phantom recently?" Mr. Alexander asked calmly, making Sam and Tucker look at Danny looked blankly at the teacher to mask his rage.

"Why?" Sam asked, looking at the teacher suspiciously.

"Because some on my co-workers were attacked by the ghost a few nights ago and I'm trying to find his where he is." Mr Alexander said, looking at the students. Danny closed his eyes as he covered the fact his eyes were neon green.

"Okay then. Anyway today we are going to learn about ghost ectoplasm." said Mr Alexander, taking out a large jar of green goo out of a wooden crate under his desk. "Today we are going to see what it looks like under a microscope. There would be more but the lab needed it to run test on." he said handing a small amount to each student using a knife to scoop out the goo from the jar into there microscopes located on the students desks. Danny looked at the green goo, his stomach turned. The halfa looked through the lense, his eyes widened as he pulled away from the lense and pushed it gently away from him. The halfa coughed wildly as he felt the contents of his food was about to escape.

Danny then felt something wet hit his head, the halfa brought his hands up from the desk to feel his head only to find ectoplasm in his hair. Dannys face turned green as lost whatever was in his stomach. The halfa looked at the small pile of what used to be in his stomach and looked at Dash who was laughing at him.

"That's it!" Danny shouted getting out of his seat as he tackled Dash to the ground.

Dannys fists were balled tight before he repeatedly punched Dash in his face. Danny grabbed the jocks collar before throwing him across the table making him fall to the ground again. Mr Alexander grabbed Dannys arms and pinned him against the closest wall.

The halfa struggled against the teachers grip. "Get off me!" Danny screamed, a mixture of fear and anger in his voice as he widely moved his arms to loosen the grip with no avail.

"Danny calm down!" Sam yelled but the halfa was too focused on escaping the teachers clutches to listen. Dash was in shock as he lay on the ground fading in and out of conciseness. Danny escaped the teachers grasp and ran at Dash again to finish him off but luckily Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny holding him back from Dash.

"Danny, I know he's a jerk but this is too far!" Tucker screamed, Dannys eyes were bright green luckily only Sam and Tucker were in view of his eyes.

"Stop this please." Sam pleaded. Dannys eyes returned back to normal as he stopped struggling only to be pinned against the wall again by his teacher again.

"Get Dash to the nurses office." Mr Alexander shouted.

"Let go." Danny shouted, his body shaking as he remembered something similar.

**Memory**

Danny attacked the white clothed scientists as they attempted to sedate him. "Someone pin him down!" A female shouted as she tried to close in on the petrified but mad halfa.

"NO! Leave me alone." Danny shouted feeling the wall brush against his back. Suddenly a very strong grey haired man pinned him against the wall.

**End of memory**

Danny began to scream loudly mistaking his memory for reality "LET ME GO!" Danny cried as he lashed wildly against the mans grip. Danny felt lightheaded before fainting.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, running to Dannys side.

**Who do you think is responsible for Dannys disapearance? Who is the bad guy in this story? Write who you think in the reviews *Evil laugh* Anyway I am off to write more Ghostland cause I need to write the lastest chapter :D also my Danny Phantom Season 4 :D *EPIC MUSIC* Anyway I have air cadets tonight I'm shooting :D lol I'm killing Mark 8) lol jokes...maybe :L **


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGER :( OMG This girl called Rosie is being a manipulative B**** DX I hate her she is a female version of Vlad! She turned my best friend against me and now she is making me look the bad person! Omg! She stole my friends boyfriend. What should I do? (Message or review me what I should do) I want to beat her up but I'm not the strongest person in the world...Even though I broke her glasses with a punch once :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"HE DID WHAT!" screamed Maddie and Jack in unison.

"Have you ever taught your son to fight?" Mr Alexander, asked looking at Dannys record noticing there nothing to do with fighting in it.

"We have never taught him any combat." Maddie said trying to keep a calm demeanor before adding "He's not interested in that kind of thing."

"It looks like he has been trained in fighting he is very strong for his size. Do you think anyone could have taught him?" Mr Alexander said, his voice sounding serious. Maddie and Jack shook there heads before Mr. Alexander added "I want to have a one on one talk with him though. If that's alright of course." he said. Maddie and Jack nodded.

"Where is he right now?" Jack asked, his voice sounding very serious.

"First aid. There is another thing he fainted when I grabbed him. Has he got any illnesses the school should know about." Mr Alexander said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Maddie said, tapping her chin trying to think why her son would have fainted.

Danny groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Danny?" Sam said, her voice quite and worried.

"What" Danny snapped, sitting up on from the bed. Sams eyes widened at the crankiness of her best friend.

"Are you okay." Tucker asked, looking at his friends cuts on his face. "How did you get they cuts." he added, moving Dannys hair away from his face to inspect them more. Dannys eyes widened as he back handed Tucker in the face. Tucker placed a hand his nose. "Ow." Tucker said, as he noticing blood coming from his nose.

"Danny Fenton!" Sam said, her eyes filled with horror and rage. "You..You." Sam said as she grabbed Tucker gently and left the room. Danny just looked at the door for a few moments before his parents walked in.

"Danny! Why did you hurt that boy and Tucker!" Maddie said, her voice filled with anger as Jack followed from behind.

"Why do you care." Danny said, looking away from his extremely mad parents.

"There right Danny. Fighting is not tolerated in school." Mr Alexander said, just entering the room and the conversation.

"At least I don't use real ghost blood in class's" Danny yelled crossing his arms.

"How did you know it was ghost blood?" Mr Alexander said raising an eyebrow.

"Because ghost ectoplasm is ghost blood." Danny growled as he turned away from his teacher and parents.

"I wish to speak to young Danny alone." said Mr Alexander looking at Danny closely. His parents nodded as Mr Alexander closed the door. Dannys blood boiled as the teacher walked closer to him.

"Danny, I was reading the guys in white's records and there was one about you. Am I correct?" Mr Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny who was still looking at a wall.

"Yeah, so?" Danny said as his fists balled in an attempt to control his temper.

"Your friend Tuckers PDA was found in a ghosts armor suit found in a zoo a year back or two ago (AN: Danny is 15 right now.). If I'm right he is a good friend of yours have you seen Danny Phantom near him lately?" Mr Alexander asked, looking at Danny hoping to hear a yes or a nod.

"Nope." Danny lied, his eyes narrowed at the man as his eyes flashed bright green.

"Oh. Okay then. I was just curious thanks for the help and don't fight in school again." Mr Alexander said, walking out the room. As soon as he left Danny let tears fall down his cheeks as memories flooded in reminding him of the horrors he suffered.

"Im so pathetic. I should have let them finish me off there." Danny whimpered as he tried to control his crying.

**:'( Poor Danny. Anyway review if you get a chance ^-^ Also should I kill Rosie? Tell me what to do! :L I am on the verge to getting a .22 single shot bolt action rifle I used last night at air cadets from the range :D Just be warned lol (I am joking but I can shoot a gun) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Anyway I got a a facebook profile for my fan readers to check. I will update my status and I will be able to tell you when my next chapter will be up for any of my fics :D You can also chat to me ^-^ I made a diffrent one because my friends would be curious how I know people from canada etc also no one knows I love Danny Phantom! So please add me as a friend on that if you want the link is below and enjoy this chapter :D**

.com/#!id=100002369501113 - My facebook profile! Check it out people!

* * *

Danny trudged home slowly, his head was low as dark memories filled his mind. "Danny!" Sam shouted, the halfa didnt even look round already recognizing the voice. "Danny!" Sam repeated. The goth grabbed Dannys shoulder to get his attention only to be pushed away. Sam fell to the ground with a thud due to Dannys strength. Dannys eyes widened at what he had done and felt regret.

"Sorry..." Danny said, his voice low and quiet. Sam quickly recovered from falling. She stood in front of the halfa staring straight into his eyes before slapping him on the cheek roughly. Danny walked away ignoring the fact he had been hit by his best friend.

"I hate you, Danny" Sam yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Danny entered his home earlier than he expected; His parents were out hunting and his sister was at the library studying. The ghost boy took off his trainers and socks off before letting out a sigh of relief.

The halfa went into the the kitchen drawer, his intentions clear. Danny pulled out a small but very sharp knife from underneath the butter knifes and forks. The ghost boy looked at the knife showing no emotions towards the dangerous object.

Danny carefully handled the knife as he walked upstairs his eyes hadn't left the knife since he had left the kitchen. "It will be all over soon." Danny thought as he entered his bedroom. His bare feet brushed against his soft carpet as the aroma of freshly cleaned clothes lingered in the air. The halfas thoughts quickly turned to his plan. Danny lay on his bed, he wanted a quick death. The halfa ran the knife across wrist making sure the cut was deep and clean. Carefully placing the knife in his other hand he did the same technique.

The halfa let go on the knife and lay back on his bed accepting his fate.

"Danny." Sam whispered opening the door into FentonWorks. "Listen I wanted to say I'm sorry." Sam said but Danny didnt answer her. Sams immediate instincts led her to the halfas bedroom where he may have went to sleep. "Danny?" Sam whispered opening the door quietly, not wanting to wake or disturb the raven haired boy.

Danny lay on his bed, blood escaping his wrists. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were barely open. No emotions lay on the dying halfas face. "Danny?" Sam shouted as she ran to the side of her dying friend. Sam grabbed the closest material near her which happened to be Dannys pajamas that lay under his pillow and placed the top on one wrist and the trousers on the other to stop the bleeding, Sam lay Danny on her lap. He wasn't conscious anymore. Sam took her phone out and called "911" Immediately.

"Hello emergency services." A woman said in a calm tone.

"I..Need...a..an...amulance..my..my...friend..is..is...dying..he..comited..suicide.." Sam said, sobbing heavily.

"An ambulance is coming. You must calm down." the woman replied her voice keeping the same calm tone. "What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Sa...Sa...Sam." Sam said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's a beautiful name. Where is your friend." the woman asked.

"On his bed." Sam said, sobbing loudly.

"Calm down Sam. Check if he has a pulse for me dear." the woman said in a soft voice.

"He...he Does." Sam replied as she placed her fingers on Danny neck to find a weak pulse.

Sam quickly noticed scars and bruise on his face and arms. "How did he get these?" Sam whispered running her hand down his arm gently.

"Sam?" Danny whispered weakly as his eyes opened a little. (AN: Is that right :S)

"Danny, don't leave me." Sam said hugging her friend.

"Is he awake?" said the woman, her voice sounding curious.

"Yeah a little." Sam sniffed. Suddenly sirens could be heard and in only moments the entire world went silent.

Paramedics ran in quickly working on Danny trying to save him. Sam who began sobbing again looked away unable to bear the sight. A mask was placed on Dannys face to help him breath.

"We're losing him!" yelled a doctor the sound of fear clear in his tone.

"NO!" Sam screamed desperately wanting to help but even she knew she couldn't help in this situation.

"Come on.." The doctor said, before Dannys chest stopped moving. "Im not losing him." The doctor said, pulling out a defibrillator (AN: Remembered the name cause it was in scream 4 ^_^)

"Clear." Another doctor said as the pads were put against Dannys chest. Sam looked away and covered her ears not wanting to see or hear the next few moments.

Silence filled the room, Danny began breathing again, a small sigh of relief came from Sam and the rest of the paramedics. The only problem was Dannys chest moving up and down at an abnormal rate.

"Lets get him to the hospital." said one of the paramedics, lifting Danny onto a gurney. A paramedic noticed Sam crying and walked over to her.

"Tell his parents what happened. We are going to save him." the man said, his eyes filled with nervousness but also determination. Sam read his name tag which read "Dr Kaufman." (AN: Lol David Kaufman humour ^-^)

"Thank you." Sam sniffed wiping the tears from her face. The goth picked her mobile up as noticed the woman was still on the phone. "Dannys going to hospital." Sam said trying to keep a sober tone.

"Okay dear. He will be fine." the woman said. Sam closed the phone without saying goodbye. The goth put her back against a wall as she slid down into a fetal position. Blood covered her. Dannys blood. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"It has to be a dream." Sam whispered.

* * *

**Poor Sam :( Poor everyone D': lol I ate waayy too many sweets today :D**


	8. The unexpected

**Hello sorry for the delay on getting this fic updated but I have stories to tell you. I saw a young boy wearing a top with Danny Phantom on it ^-^ I think I may have scared him as I was like "OMG Dannys on his top!" Lol I felt a bit like a fool after. Also I might be getting a top from ebay saying I love Danny Phantom on it :D :D :D Also I'm going to Poland, Germany and France in 25 days MEGA EXCITED! Also I'm flying a glider soon too ^-^ It's like the world doesnt want me to write fanfiction xD Also I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The white clock that sat on the hospital wall inside the waiting room hit twelve o'clock at night; not crossing the minds of Jack, Maddie and Jazz who sat half asleep on the plastic chairs. Sam on the other hand noticed letting out a small whimper as hope died within her. Three hours she and the Fentons had now spent in the hospital knowing little about theres sons/friends state. The only time they had came in was to ask if Danny could get a blood transfusion...was that a good sign?

"Mr and Mrs. Fenton?" A nurse said entering the small waiting room with a clipboard in hand. Dannys parents snapped out of there half sleeping state to listen to the woman. Sam looked up at the female nurse who stood with a calm demeanor as he looked at the family.

"Yes, is our son okay?" Maddie spoke a little to loud; obviously worried and the nurse noticed before smiling sadly at her.

"Could you please come with me." The nurse said looking at the adults before signaling them to follow her.

Maddie and Jack sat down across from the nurse who looked at parents with a calm demeanor. "We managed to stop Daniels bleeding and ran some tests, right now he is still asleep but I would like you and your family to go home, rest, get something to eat and come back." The nurse spoke as he smiled at Dannys parents who were now overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

"But there is a problem." The nurse said dimming the parents moods as they looked back to the doctor.

"What?" Jack asked as the blood from his face drained.

"We think Danny may be suffering from depression. Has anything happened lately that could have caused this?"

"Sam?" Jazz said quietly as she looked at the Goth staring blankly at the wall across from her. The hybrids best friend looked at Jazzs tear glazed, aqua blue and frowned.

"Yeah." Sam replied looking at the older teen with a peaceful demeanor trying to hide the fact her heart was torn because of the recent and earlier events.

"I think Danny has been suffering post traumatic stress." Jazz said sniffing.

Sam raised an eyebrow wondering how Dannys sister had came to this conclusion. The Goth looked at Jazz who was now trying to keep her composer. "Why do you think that?" Sam said mentally cringing the idea that Danny could suffering from it.

"Sam? Isn't it obvious? Danny comes back injured after mysteriously disappearance, he is having terrible nightmares and what he did today...People commit suicide to end there life, Sam. It couldn't have been fighting ghosts or being bullied Danny has been able to handle that for almost a year! Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Jazz exclaimed quickly regretting being so loud.

"Jazz, Sam?" Maddie said soberly entering the room. The two teens stood as there eyes locked onto the woman, Maddie looked at the teens and smiled.

"We are to go home and rest. Tomorrow we can come back and see Danny, until then you guys go home, Jack is waiting outside for you to take you home. I'll stay here with Danny." Maddie said smiling sadly at the teens.

"No mom/No Mrs Fenton" The teens said before Sam added "You can't stay here and plus you need sleep too. You don't want Danny to wake up to find you exhausted, you will worry him."

"Okay" Maddie said with a sad demeanor as she signaled the teens to follow her. Her thoughts on her son still unconscious somewhere in the building.

"Maddie?" A familiar voice spoke in a curious tone. Maddie looked round to find her old collage friend Vlad Masters.

"Vlad!" Sam and Jazz snapped looking at there brothers arch-enemy. "Why are you here?" Jazz growled immediately not trusting the older hybrid...Did Vlad know?

"I was just in for a check up. I had a nasty injury a while ago. Why are you here?" Vlad said in a calm demeanor as he rubbed his arm gesturing he hurt his arm. Maddie looked away avoiding eye contact quickly catching Vlads attention.

"Danny...He's in the hospital." Sam said speaking on the behalf of the two upset family members of Danny. Unexpectedly Vlads face turned pale as he actually looked worried for the younger hybrid.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Vlad asked anxiously as he felt fear build within him for the younger halfa. No one replied to Vlads question but there tear glazed eyes gave the older hybrid a vague idea.

"He tried to commit suicide..." Maddie whimpered as the tears began to run down her cheeks making Vlad truly regret his question.

"Oh Maddie I'm so sorry...I didn't know." Vlad said feeling guilt overwhelm him to see his secret love upset.

"Its fine. He's okay now, the doctors want us to go home to get some rest." Maddie said trying to smile with no avail.

"Would you like me to stay with the boy until you return?" Vlad offered trying to be kind to Maddie. Sam and Jazz looked at each other with an uneasy look. "To give you all some ease knowing I will be watching over him." Vlad added with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Maddie said hugging her college friend for a brief moment. Jazz and Sam knew this wasn't going to end well and quickly remembered they were going to have to tell Tucker about Danny...This wasn't going to end well.

**Anyway I better go, I don't feel very well today. So until next time goodbye and if you have time review ^-^ Also can someone review "Save Me" my new fic I worked hard on it and no one has reviewed if Dx lol anyway byee xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys bad news! I am going to Poland, Gemany and France on friday and will not being putting another fic up for around 2-4 weeks :( Sorry but I can assure you I will return with an idea and write this fic :D Before I forget I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Ahh! I am having a problem right now! There is this guy I like and I noticed something really funny! He has 3 girls wanting to be his girlfriend (one being me) and I was like omg this is like Danny Phantom lmao. **

**One girl he has only met once and says he's hot and thinks he might have a nice personality: The Paulina D:**

**The other has been his best friend for a while and wants to be more than friends: The Sam (not me) :(**

**The girl who has knew him awhile and really likes him because of his kind and sweet personanity: Valarie...Even know I don't hate any part of him ^-^ **

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The hospital room sat in silence as Danny lay unconscious on the hospital bed unaware his archenemys presences only a metre away for him. Vlad looked down at Danny with an upset frown glued onto his face. The younger hybrids body lay flat on the bed as two drips were hooked onto him. One was blood the other one was an IV. His wrists had been bandaged covering the damage but just looking at the state of the halfa Vlad knew that Danny had damaged them severely.

The young halfa stirred startling Vlad who had been daydreaming up until this point. A moan escaped Dannys lips, the halfa focused on his senses in an attempt to become aware of his surroundings. The boys baby blue eyes cracked open and immediately noticed Vlad making the young hybrid raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Am I dead? Why is Vlad next to me?" Danny thought as he scrunched his nose in detest of the smell of antiseptic. He quickly realised where he was...

"Daniel?" Vlad spoke softly looking down at the drowsy teen on the bed only to receive a dagger glare from the boy. The tension was thick in the atmosphere as the room fell silent again. "Why did you do this?" Vlad asked in an upset but angry tone as he looked at the injured boy.

"Why do you think?" The young hybrid exclaimed in an hostile tone before attempting to pull the drip wires from his arm. The elder hybrid grabbed the teens wrists preventing him from injuring himself anymore. Danny quickly gave in and lay back on the bed turning his back against Vlad.

"I didn't save your life for nothing that day Danny." Vlad spoke softly sighing, on the verge of giving up with the boy. After everything the man had done for him! How dare he attempt to commit suicide. The elder halfas eyes flashed red momentary before looking down at the teen again.

"Please Danny-" Vlad started before being rudely interrupted by Danny.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The young teen roared as his eyes flashed neon green shocking Vlad.

"I've been watching you Daniel...Your raising suspicion. A student mysteriously disappears and returns with injuries! You need to at least act like yourself until I can ensure your safety. Your behaviour isn't helping Daniel!" Vlad spoke almost venomously as his eyes flashed red.

"It's not my fault I keep seeing things that remind me of it Vlad I hate seeing the events flash before my very eyes, I can't take it anymore!" Danny yelled as he blinked his tear glazed older hybrid sighed trying to think of something to calm the distraught teen down.

"There not going to find you Danny. Your safe and as soon as I have secured your safety you will never see any of them ever again. I promise." Vlad said in a soft, comforting tone as he patted the teens back ignoring his protests.

"Don't call me that." Danny snapped, his voice quieter due to the sobbing he was trying to hold back. The young hybrid was tired and knew his parents were going to be at the hospital soon...what were they going to say?

"Get some rest. They'll probably wake you when they come in." Vlad said in a quiet tone as he ruffled Dannys messy hair ignoring the evil glare the halfa gave him. Since the whole problem Vlad had been almost like a father to Danny...but Jack was his father and the hybrid knew Vlad would always be his arch-enemy and nothing more.

The sound of beeping equipment and scientists in white suddenly exploded into Dannys mind. The feeling gloved hands on his skin made the hybrid panic quickly snapping his eyes open to find that it was nothing more than a dream...a memory to be more exact.

"Danny?" A voice said softly and almost cautiously Danny knew the voice belonged to his father

"Yeah?" Danny whispered weakly as he looked at his dads dark blue eyes.

"Thank goodness." Maddie whispered hugging her son gently. Suddenly his mothers happiness turned to sorrow as she looked into her sons dull blue orbs. "Why?" Maddie asked as he eyes filled with hurt believing she was to blame for her sons current state.

Guilt grew in Danny as he regretted the idea of ending his life. How could he have forgotten about his family and how they would cope knowing there son committed suicide for no apparent reason?

"Someone is here to see you." Maddie said looking at the door signalling someone to enter. Danny swallowed thickly noticing Sam enter the hospital room with an upset expression on her face.

"Danny?" Sam said nervously startled at the site; Danny was still connected to drips supplying him with blood and nutrients. The hybrid also looked weak but not as weak as before.

"Yeah." Danny said in a tired tone attempting to sit up to talk to his friend. "Could I speak to Sam alone?" The halfa asked softly not wanting to hurt his family's feelings. In only minutes Danny and Sam were alone.

"Danny, the doctors told us you were dehydrated and your really thin...why haven't you been eating or drinking!" Sam said her face showing anger but her voice sounding hurt. "Not to mention this!" Sam shouted as she blinked her tear glazed eyes. The hybrid felt guilt and anger lie within him she didn't know what he had been through! She didn't have the right to yell at him like this!

"Sam...I...promise I wont-" Danny began before being interrupted by Sam like he had earlier interrupted Vlad.

"No Danny! No more promises! I want the truth! What happened when you were away!" Sam snapped as flames of rage danced in her eyes as she looked down angrily, tears freely ran down her cheeks. "please" Sam pleaded avoiding eye contact with Danny.

"Sam...I can't tell you...please Sam don't be mad if I could tell you I would!" Danny whimpered not wanting to see his best friend mad or upset with him. He couldn't stand seeing Sam cry...

"I'm sorry Danny...Please tell me what happened?" The Goth begged becoming desperate to help her best friend. Quickly Sam noticed the wave of tears running down Dannys cheeks. She had never seen Danny cry before...ever.

"Sam I can't speak about it...it scares me." Danny whispered as he buried his face into his hands quietly sobbed making Sam hug Danny to comfort him. The Goth ran her hand through Danny's raven black in a comforting manor.

"Okay Danny, Its okay." Sam whispered softly in a desperate attempt to help her friend. All Sam knew was something had really scared Danny and she needed to find out what.

* * *

**Aw poor Danny :'( Poor everyone! I just noticed something...Where did I put Vlad? :S *Note to self remember Vlad* 0_o he probably flew away epicly back to his home to care for Maddie ^-^ lol anyway until later byee and I'm going 2 miss u guys :'( **


	10. Coming Clean

**Hey guys! Sorry about the really long delay for this fic! I'm back now though so yay :D The last time you read my fanfiction I had a crush on that guy? Do you remember? Well we never hooked up, I did find another guy though :) We both love guns :D Anyway guys I wont bore you, I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM (-NICE TO SAY THAT AGAIN :'D). I hope this answers some of your questions ;)**

It was a frosty evening in Amity park, frost touched every exposed object in the town . Inside Fenton Works sat Sam and Danny, the teenager had just returned from a therapy session and although Danny had not mentioned it he looked worse than before.

Sam sat with her friend, her hand lay on his back in an attempt to comfort him. They were currently watching the news, it was filled to the brink with rumors about Danny Phantom an how his disappearance was effecting the town.

The hybrids eyes filled with frustration as they spread lies about him. He hadn't abandoned them! If they truly knew what the halfa had went through the would be pitying the poor boy, not criticizing him.

"Danny, just ignore them." Sam whispered quietly. Danny looked into her eyes, his eyes and heart quickly filled with guilt. How could be so moody around Sam?

"I'm sorry Sam" The halfa whispered, his eyes lowering to the floor. Sam frowned. Without a second to prepare Danny was hugged by his best friend, a tiny smile cracked on his face. The Goth slipped out of the halfas grasp and fell onto his lap. Both teens blushed furiously as she lay on his lap.

"Sorry, I'll get up." Sam said, giggling to mask her embarrassment.

"No, you can lie there...if you want" Danny said, his face turning red. The teen expected Sam to move but his expectations were far from correct: Sam lay on his lap, her eyes becoming heavy.

The halfa smiled before closing his eyes. Both of them had a long day, they deserved a little cat nap. It only took a matter of minutes before both teenagers were sleeping, it was unbelievable! This had been the first time Danny had fell asleep without sleeping pills...

Sam and Danny slept blissfully for hours, until she was pushed off of Danny's lap. The Goth gasped in shock as her best friend jumped up, went into his ghost form and began attacking thin air. Sam looked at his eyes, they were closed.

"Oh no...DANNY WAKE UP!" Sam screamed, her eyes filled with terror as the ectoblasts got closer to her.

"Crack"

"AH" Sam screamed as blood poured from her arm. The Goth had been hit in the fore arm by a very hot, powerful ectoblast.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, hitting her best friend in a ditch attempt to awake her friend. The halfa growled before punching Sam in the stomach.

"Get away you scum bag, no one is dissecting me today." Danny said darkly. Sam gasped.

"Wake up, Danny!" Sam yelled again, her voice more desperate and high pitched. Dannys eyes snapped open. His eyes filled with horror; Sam was on the floor, her arm bleeding severely.

The halfa ran to his first aid kit. The teen franticly grabbed the supplies before running to his best friends side.

Danny sat, disinfecting and wrapping the wound, his eyes were glazed with tears as he finally finished patching her up.

"Sam, I'm so sorry" Danny said as tears rolled down his cheek. Sam didn't blame Danny for the attack but now she wanted to know what happened to him...

"Danny, you need to tell me. What happened to you?" Sam asked, her eyes pleading. The halfa shook his head.

"I...I Don't want to relive it Sam." Danny said, his eyes avoiding eye contact, his body began softly shaking.

"Danny, telling someone with relieve the pain, and I'm sorry to say this Danny but after the past few incidents I think its time to tell us...well me. Please Danny." Sam said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Ok, Sam. You might want to sit down, this is going to be a very, very long story." Danny said, his face emotionless.

"It all began the day I went missing..."

**Sorry about the short chapter...and the big cliff hanger! I will get straight onto working for this! I need to go now, thanks for reading this and I shall update soon :D **


	11. Revealing the truth

**Hello, I'm so sorry about the delay, I have had a lot on my plate recently and the chapter is slightly rushed but I have an english exam that determines my choice at university...I feel old saying that! I still love Danny Phantom and I will be continuing writing as it helps me with english and because I love it :) and for anyone who is curious that guy I liked years ago...we never went out and I stupidly dated a guy who bullied me...but I gave him a chance, he was my true love and he broke my heart and four days later he asked my best friend out who he is currently going out with, but as they say the first cut is the deepest...Anyway I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does :D but I made this :L **

* * *

"It was the Guys in white who caught me Sam." Danny admitted as he kept his eyes fixed to the ground.

_Danny flew in the sky, he had just finished his patrol and he was intending on resting, his eyelids were heavy from so much work, so many battles, so much pain..._

His flight continued it's innocence for a short period until the guys in white caught onto his position.

_"Get him!" Yelled their leader, Danny didnt have much time before he was bombarded by ecto-blasts. One managed to hit him square on the chest causing him to fall to the cold hard ground, he stood only to collapse onto his legs and hands, panting._

_The quiet hum on guns became louder as the guys in white closed in._

_"If you think catching me is that easy your very well mistaken." Danny panted before shooting into the sky to get an advantage on the men. _

_"Fire!" The leader screamed, the man was the largest build and had very distinctive white hair, "I want him as my specimen!" _

_Danny shivered at the image, he was no ones object, the halfas core was weakening from his previous battles and Danny decided fleeing was his only option, fightin these men is dangerous on an average day let alone when he was weak, one mistake and that was him done for._

Danny began to fly from the men when a stabbing sensation hit his neck causing him to scream out in pain, he knew imediatly it was a dart and he had to quicken his pace. He gradually lost height pushing away from the men, the blackness consumed him...

"That is all I can remember until I woke up." Danny finished, his body still shaking from the memory, Sam held him as he shook, she knew what the guys in white would have done to him.

"What did they do to you Danny?" Sam asked, knowing she was walking on a sensative topic.

"What didnt they do...thats the true question. They took samples of my hair, skin, blood and ectomplasm every single day, they cut me open and they abused me...so many times...so much pain." Danny whimpered as he remembered those images.

"And that so called ghost studies teacher is one of those monsters." Danny spat his eyes filled with such hatred. Sam gasped, she knew the man was strange but she didnt know that he could do something to a human.

"What did he do? Do they know your human?" Sam asked, not sure if she honestly wanted to know the truth.

"He was head of my capture, and he was the one who tortured and cut me open. Nope, I managed to retain my ghost form, they tried to break me Sam...they did but you, Tucker and my family kept me from giving in" Danny said trying to mask his fear.

"That ectoplasm in class...it was mines." Danny added as a single tear rolled down his face, the moment he saw his blood in it he lost it.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't want to go into any more detail" the halfa said gravely as he lay on the sofa emotionally wiped out, to Dannys surprise Sam lay beside him, the hybrid smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, their eyes were locked as they smiled softly at each other.

"I'll protect you from them Danny, I promise." Sam said, kissing Danny on the forehead, the halfa smiled before kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny." Sam said snuggling into him, "Oh man." Sam whined catching Dannys attnetion.

"We have school tomorrow." Sam added with a frown.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up as soon as possible!**


	12. Equilibrium to disruption

**Hello! Finally catching up on my pieces of work on this! I don't really have much else to say apart from the fact I am going to Rome next week so fanfictions may run a little slower but oh well! Anyway I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

It was Danny's first day back at school since the incident. The teen wore his normal attire, revealing his scars, there was no point hiding the truth.

The halfa walked through the school with his friends discussing a game, trying to avoid the abuse and sly comments about his scars.

_Perfect to make life that bit better I have ghost studies! _Danny thought.

"Daniel, your back." Alexander said as he looked at Danny, the man was becoming suspicious of the boys behavior, could he be the half human hybrid? It was a possibility that he would further investigate...

"Welcome class, today we are going to speak about something very odd today. We've studied ghosts for a while now but today we are going to discuss a very rare, very unique being!" Mr Alexander said as he looked at Danny hoping for a reaction, the teen stayed emotionless, although his poker face breaking down slowly.

"Ghost hybrids." He said smiling proudly expecting a reaction, to no avail.

"Excuse me sir, what are you implying?" Sam asked looking very curious when inwardly she was hoping that there was some slim chance he was not referring to Danny.

"Ecto energy can be fused to a humans, enough concentration can actually result in the human becoming a hybrid, half human and half ghost." Mr Alexander said turning his back to the students allowing an evil grin to plaster his face, before adding, "They're not humans though, they're a mutants, monsters that must be contained, all it takes is one action to cause them to snap."

Danny closed his eyes as they flashed green. _How dare he say that! _The halfa thought as he looked at the man, his eyes returning to their pale blue. His reaction really didn't help his case...

"The only known hybrid is Danny Phantom, we even have reason to believe he could be someone in this very town!" Mr Alexander said causing the entire room to fill with gasps. Danny bit his lip as he knew what the man was trying to do, create rumors and enrage the halfa to expose himself. That will not happen.

"The ectoplasm you analysed was hybrids blood." Mr Alexander said, everyone now interested that they're hero was one of them but fear loomed over them, he was dangerous?

Fear melded to rage the teen was furious, how dare the man do this to him- "Here is the footage of Danny Phantom partially turning to his human form" Danny halted looking like a deer in headlights, _no!_ The teacher spotted this. All of this, all his comments were weighing down on him.

"Are you alright Danny Fenton?" He asked looking at the raven haired boy.

"My family have been trying to catch a halfa all this time" Danny said, obviously he lied, his eyes locked to the screen.

_Danny sat alone in his cell, in his ghost form. The teen was blasting the cell doors in an attempt to open them, the teens eyes were concentrated on the task, as he shot a powerful blast, he lost energy. Two rings appeared on his waist._

_**"NO!"**__ Danny yelled closing his eyes as he the rings revealed part of his white shirt, the teen bit down breathing quickly as the rings returned to his waist. The halfa collapsed to the ground as he panted, mixed with quiet sobs. _

_"Come on Phantom, you can get out of here." Danny said to himself as he lay down falling into the black abyss._

The class were silent, Danny had looked away., Tucker sat jaw dropped in confusion, how could Danny not tell him!

"Did he escape?" Someone asked from the other side of the classroom. The man frowned.

"Some ghost managed to drop our security and helped him escape." He replied making Sam and Tucker raise an eyebrow, what ghost would have helped Danny?

The teen could feel his ghost side aching to escape the room, his instincts were screaming danger and it was beginning to show on the boys face...

"Isn't that slightly outrageous for a class of fourteen years old?" A man said as he opened the door, the figure shocked all apart from Danny who was still blinded by panic.

"Is that any of your business Mr Masters?" The man asked in return with a grin.

"I am the mayor. Everything in my town is my business" Vlad quipped looking at Danny gesturing him to follow.

"I need to speak to Daniel. I won't be two moments." Vlad said resulting in a shocked reaction from Sam and Tucker, the young halfa followed the man receiving many raised eyebrows.

"You need to calm down or find an excuse to leave, that man is by far the biggest threat when it comes to your exposure." Vlad said causing Danny to calm, the halfa hated it! If it wasn't for Vlad he would be dead.

"How did you know?" Danny asked curious how the man knew he had been induced by panic, Vlad looked away before replying.

"Danny, you what I'm doing is for your best. Please don't make it go to waste." Vlad said avoiding the question.

Danny looked to the ground before his ghost sense alerted him of a ghost. "Ehm, Vlad?" Danny said looking at the man, his instincts screaming to stay near Plasmius.

"Don't Danny." Vlad commanded. The halfa turned into his ghost form before creating a human duplicate, the halfa gasped in pain, duplicating wiped him out, ignoring Vlad and the dizzy headed sensation, he left.

Fenton returned to class as Phantom charged to the battle. Within seconds Phantom found an ecto entity causing his flare, the teen smiled as he began to battle, catching the attention of all in the classroom his clone entered causing Sam and Tucker to give the teen quizzical looks. Dr Alexander smiled at the window.

"Halfa has took the bait, capture him." Dr Alexander said into a small microphone as he grinned evilly at the teenager.

Phantom, the true Danny fought the specter allowing his ecto energy to be released, full of joy the teenager had not noticed the Guys in white members floating in jet packs behind him, Danny didn't even notice the men aiming their weapons at him it was only when the needle penetrated his neck that he knew he was in trouble...

* * *

***Hide* Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!**


	13. Twist of events

**Hello guys! Sorry about the delay, had a very crazy few weeks, I had fall outs with friends, almost got robbed...that would have set back my fanfictions a few months! Thankfully our big german shepherd scared the robber before he got into the house, I've also been in Rome and down south in England and got a job...very eventful! But anyway I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! And enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

"Not again!" The teenager whimpered as he felt the cold liquid entering his system, old memories returning unwillingly, the teen squeezed his eyes shut.

"_Come Daniel, time for experiments." Mr Alexander said waving a needle sadistically at the trapped teen, fear flashed in the hybrids eyes, he was helpless._

_Two soldiers held the young teen down to prevent any struggling but even the two strong built men struggled with the panicking teen. The boy was unable to break from their grasp. _

_James Alexander walked towards the boy as he attempting to insert the needle into the teens upper arm only for the boy to dodge the injection. James glared at the teen who returned the look. A smirk of defiance melded onto Danny's face, the teen even let out a smug laugh. This angered the man._

_The injection was violently inserted into the Danny's neck, the hybrid freaked out as his breathing rapidly increased as the cold liquid stung him as it ran its course. The teen felt heavy, his eyes forced shut as his breathing slowed...he passed out._

His stomach turned with disgust. Without another passing moment the teen dodged a second needle. He looked down and saw Sam and Tucker on the sidelines with his duplicate watching...These men took him from them...from her! The teens eyes hardened with rage, attempting to control his breathing. These men took him from Sam, prevented him from seeing his loved ones and mentally destroyed him...he would not let them see him like that once again.

Danny shot the men with three strong ectoblasts causing them to crash to ground, the teens eyes glared at them as they prepared to fire once again, as they did Danny created a shield protecting him from the blasts.

A wave of exhaustion swept over him, he blinked rapidly trying to push it away to no avail, knowing his fate was becoming sealing the teen went into his fighting stance.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" Danny screamed as he unleashed his ghostly wail on the men, if he was going down so would they. The shriek he created sounds painful to Sam and Tuckers ears, his voice was full of agony.

Pulses hit the men causing them to stick to the ground but Danny continued his attack causing the men to scream in pain, rings began to appear around the hybrids waist as they moved up slowly, revealing his jeans. Danny had not noticed and continued his attack. As his human form verged on exposure he was shot from the sky into a near by alley.

Sam and Tucker gasped as they saw their friend land in an alley, who shot him?

"Ouch!" Danny's duplicate said grabbed his chest causing the teenagers to raise an eyebrow but before the teens could question it he ran, Sam quickly followed to find Danny dissolve before her very eyes...

"So Danny can duplicate?" Sam murmured...Danny had a lot to explain.

"I'll deal with him." Mr Alexander said as he began to walk towards the alley, lowering the smoking weapon. The Tuckers eyes widened if he tried to protect Phantom questions would be raised.

"I don't think so." Plasmius said appearing in front of him, quickly blasting him in the chest causing the man to collapsed. Tuckers mouth gaped open as he watched Danny's arch enemy fly towards his best friend. The elder hybrid flew to the alley, picking up the bleeding, unconscious teen before fleeing, not noticing the two teens watching him.

Vlad looked at the young halfa who was currently in ghost form. The man bit his lip, it concerned Vlad, ever since he had disappeared he had the ability to pass out and stay in his ghost form, the teens head was currently bleeding along with many other parts of his body, the worrying issues were his bleeding head and chest.

Vlad quickly placed the boy onto a guest bed before shaking his shoulder in a attempt to rouse him from unconscious.

"Danny!" Vlad shouted, in attempt to anger the boy like he had done previously...The teens eyes did not move causing the mans heart to race...now it was time to worry. The man turned into his human form as he began to treat the teenagers wounds.

After cleaned the blood from the boys wounds he found that many recovering wounds had been reopened, his chest scar was one of them, the man felt rage burst in his soul.

The man wrapped the teens chest in gauze carefully. After cleaning and bandaging the wounds he stood back and looked at his handy work, the boys bandage on head was at most amateur but did it's job.

"BANG!" Vlad heard as an ectoblast made contact with his chest throwing him to the other side of the room.

"What in blazes!" Vlad growled as Sam and Tucker stood with angered faces.

"Don't hurt him!" Sam snarled as she raised her weapon at him, only for it to be blasted from her hands.

"Hurt him? Don't be absurd." Vlad raised an eyebrow, hostility still visible in his blue eyes as he stood from the ruble, gesturing the teens to look at their companion.

"I've helped him...for the third time" Vlad mumbled, as he watched the Goth and Techno geek look at their unconscious friend. Sam walked over to her boyfriend running her hands through his hair, she smiled in response to the touch of his soft black locks.

"So Danny-Daniel didn't tell you?" Vlad asked sitting on a near by chair causing the teens to share a confused look.

"He never told you about the ghost who saved him?" Vlad said raising an eyebrow, the halfa had not expected the boy to mention his part it his rescue.

"No, who?" Sam asked tilting her head, making the hybrid smirk...same old Vlad.

"Your looking at him."

* * *

**STORY TIME NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Flashback

**Hello readers, thank you for all your support so far! I have recently been receiving exam results and thankfully I passed all my exams! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Flashback**

Vlad found Danny in axion labs... The sight of him alone was enough, let alone the state he was in:

The teen had been beaten, his skin was tinted blue by the bruises on his body, his lip was split and there was several scratches and slices on his visible flesh...he Knew worse would be hiding under his now large jumpsuit. The boy was currently wide awake, in the corner of his cell absolutely terrified...unaware Of Vlads presence.

"This is our latest project: Project Phantom. We've just had him in a questioning session...which explains most of his wounds...He was very difficult at first but I managed to break him" Dr Alexander said as he looked proudly at the distraught teenager hiding from them.

"Most?" Vlad questioned feeling uneasy as the man just grinned evilly at him. In other words unneeded torture had been done.

"Come, we're extracting a core sample today. Since you allowed the government to use your facility, call it a thank you." James said opening the door, not noticing Vlad holding back with a dark glare, inwardly concerned for his own well being...Danny might attack him, or even expose him.

"Not like I had a choice." Vlad whispered, when the government basically invaded Axion without permission to do tests...he never knew it had been Danny...

"Danny, come here." Dr Alexander said as he walked over to the hybrid, Danny's clouded, vacant eyes looked at the man, obeying him. The teens head was bowed in shame as he walked towards the man.

The men had managed to destroy a fiery spirit, the boy had always been stubborn. It was a characteristic Vlad loved about the boy, it reminded him of himself at Daniels age. The spirit that was unbreakable...or so he thought

The boy was a worn out husk, as he looked at the boy even walking seemed like a struggle, that was probably made worse when he stumbled over his own feet, falling at Vlad's.

Those blue eyes...once full of resistance looked up at Vlad, the teen looked betrayed...hurt, Vlad bit his lip feeling pity for the boy. Had the boy thought this was Vlads plan? Of course he did, it was Daniel. The boy looked completely disgusted with the man.

"Today we're going to get a sample of your core, would you like pain killers or knocked out before?" James said in a sarcastic tone in attempt to lighten the mood and suppress his victim in one foul swoop, Danny raised his head and darkly glared at the man before attempting to stand once again, only to be kicked back down.

"Don't try to fight back, you pathetic excuse of life." James spat as he snarled at the boy, Vlad would have destroyed the man at that moment for that horrible behavior, unfortunately he was in a high security area full of GiW members..that would be a bad move.

The halfa whimpered in response, digging into Vlad...Danny Phantom, the mighty ghost boy had been defeated at the hands of a monster.

"For that, you can stay awake today...we might even let Mr. Masters have a sample." James said evilly as Danny returned to his feet, his eyes looked at Vlad with defeated pain, as if his will to live had been crushed.

"Could I have a look at your...specimen." Vlad gagged at the word. Dr Alexander nodded as Vlad looked at the young hybrid, giving him a reassuring look before he stood up, Danny was shaking...poor boy was weak, his ecto level was much weaker than usual...he also had a metal collar on suppressing his ghost powers...that explains why he was allowed to walk freely...

Vlad thought of a plan just by looking at the boy. The elder stood up patting the boy, making him wince.

Danny willingly got onto the table as he closed his eyes and screwed his face up, obviously knowing the following hours would be hell for him.

"Place on ecto-proof restrains and take off his collar." Mr. Alexander said lifting his scalpel. Danny closed his eyes tightly as he began to cut into his flesh...Vlad was astonished, not only could the boy maintain his form but to go through that much pain without a whimper...It took a lot of nerve. He had to do something. Now.

"WARNING ECTO HOSTILE, LEVEL 8 IN AREA" A machine began screaming, Vlad pretended to look shocked as Plasmius flew in blasting the men. Plasmius shot Masters in the arm causing the man to scream in pain, of course only to show the illusion that Plasmius had to relation or alliance with Masters.

Plasmius, in other words Vlad's duplicate blasted Danny's shackles off. The teens eyes widened although he stayed quiet as Plasmius lifted the boy into his arms before flying, full speed from the lab, the teen squirmed in the mans hold feeling very stupid.

As Masters was raced to hospital, Plasmius and Danny flew to his house. Danny was pale and very weak and it was worrying Vlad to the point of shaking. The teen had been too quiet...like prey went when they knew they were dying...no.

"Danny can you speak?" Vlad asked, dreading the answer, the teen looked away answering the question. Plasmiuses flashed red with rage, those monsters had destroyed him, the man hadn't noticed the terrified look on Danny's face at his sudden rage.

"Sorry, don't worry!" Vlad said hushing the boy his breathing was increasing.

After a visit in the hospital Vlad returned, absorbed his duplicate and turned to the guest room where Danny lay, bandaged, warm and most of all safe. The teen looked like he had been in a rough battle, scars, cuts bruises and a shaved head with small cuts on it, his hair was quickly returning but for the teen it would be a long road of recovering...The man had concluded he would help the teen and let him return home once he was in the right state of mind...fair enough, right? If only it had been that easy...

The teen looked so peaceful, the man quickly sat next to him...waiting for the boy to wake.

After a few hours Vlad decided it was time for Danny's dinner, he would have to regain his strength before attempting to turn human once again. The meal Vlad had made was a small bowl of vegetable soup, a small salad and a small cut of steak and a fruit salad...fair to say it was very small and very healthy...he probably won't be best pleased.

"Danny." Vlad said as he shook the teen, the first worst move Vlad made.

The teens eyes snapped open, full of panic as he blasted Vlad in the chest causing the man to scream in pain. The teen leaped from the bed before collapsing on the ground, awake but unable to move. He lay, panting as Vlad walked over nursing his sore chest.

"Danny, your safe." Vlad said making the boy wince as he glared at the man. Vlad tilted his head, the boy didn't like being called Danny?

"Daniel, is that better?" Vlad said as he walked over to the boy, his harsh glare softened. That would be a yes.

"Look Daniel, you damaged your voice...it should return over time, right now I'd like you to get plenty of bed rest and food." Vlad said helping the boy up only to receive a "Your not the boss of me" look. The elder halfa rolled his eyes as he picked the boy up causing his to groan...still that teen pride hid underneath that weak, boy...causing the man to smirk.

Danny got as comfortable as he could in the bed, well as comfortable as you could get with your enemy hovering over you. Vlad handed him the meal and the teen looked it suspiciously making Vlad roll his eyes.

"I didn't save you from those monsters to kill you myself." Vlad said bluntly as he looked at the blue eyed teen who glared at him before taking a small sip of his soup...

This was going to be a long recovery.

_**Interruption**_

"But why did he return scared and depressed?" Sam said interrupting Vlad's story causing the man to glare at the girl.

"I'm getting there!" Vlad protested as he began his story once again.

**_Return_**

A few days passed, Danny had been in bed, sleeping or eating, his energy was returning and his wounds were beginning to heal. The boy hadn't tried to speak since he came here but Vlad was hopeful he would speak once again.

Vlad sat soberly stirring a cup of tea and he began to unwind, the boy was asleep and he could finally relax.

"Vlad?" Danny's voice croaked causing the man to jump, his voice: weak and painful. It angered Vlad even more, the boy had done serious damage to his vocal chords.

"What is it, Danny?" Vlad asked the boy winced, his eyes flashing bright green.

"Don't call me that, It's Daniel...you Remind me of them, your grey hair...please call me Daniel." Danny said his voice strained as he looked away from the man, hiding the fact he was crying.

"Why are you down stairs...did you have a nightmare?" Vlad asked noticing the boys off composure. The teen hid his head and sighed...that would be a yes. Danny walked over and sat next to his arch-enemy, the man touched Danny's shoulder in a attempt to calm him only to find the boy was freezing, the boy flinched at being touched. Without a second thought Vlad threw his suit jacket around the boy who accepted it begrudgingly, ill tempered little badger.

"Thanks for what you did back there." Danny muttered hiding his soft green eyes from the man using the suit jacket as a cover.

"Don't get caught again please, that battle did a number to me." Vlad said jokingly, the younger hybrid smiled slightly...it was a start.

"Vlad when will I be able to turn human again?" Danny asked, still hiding his face, the man rolled his eyes and nodded, trust a teen to be tired after a day of sleeping. Vlad quickly turned his television on, a documentary on Africa...that was boring enough to make them pass out.

"Once your strong, again." The man said unusually softly as he lay back on the sofa, losing his posture. This had been an odd moment for Danny, who was staring at the man with mildly amused by his relaxed poise. The teen yawned and allowed himself to be taken by a wave of exhaustion, lying back onto the sofa.

...

"They're is two ecto-entities in the home." Vlad's sensitive hearing heard, his eyes snapped open to find himself lying on the sofa, Daniels head lying on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Danny get up!" Vlad said shaking the tired boy, the boy groggily woke up to find a freaking hybrid grabbing him. The man would have enjoyed just relaxing, like father and son but there was no time.

"What...whats going on?" Danny asked, his voice slurred, that was until he heard a loud explosion, Danny's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, without a second moment the boy made an attempt to flee. Vlad turned into Plasmius, creating a clone blasting his own arm with an ectoblast once again.

"Danny! Run!" Plasmius screamed looking at the petrified boy staring at the men now pursuing him. Vlad began to blast them before the men shot him from the sky. The boy just stared in terror as the men fought Vlad.

"RUN!" Plasmius screamed as he blasted Danny, the hybrid flew away only for a blast to knock him off.

Vlad was concentrating on the horde of GiW members attacking him, before a foreign blast hit one, to Vlad's shock he found Danny standing close by blasting the men. Without a second thought the teen used his ghostly wail, and with that Plasmius grabbed the wiped out teen and flew him out the home, the man quickly flew with the bleeding, injured hybrid.

"Look Danny, you need to go home." Vlad said concern on his face as he tried to get the dazed hybrids attention. The teen was injured but he had no choice, his home was no longer safe and his home was.

"I'll speak to you as soon as possible." Vlad said pushing the boy off to fly home, the teen quickly complied and flew off, finally alone...The only threat was the men still chasing him, he was so close to death...so close to torture.

Tears began to stream down his face, mixing with his ectoplasm.

"That's why he came back injured and depressed, he never got to stay..." Vlad finished, the two teens staring at the man in shock...it was not possible.

* * *

**Very proud of this chapter, 2124 words! I hope you enjoyed it and review if you have time, your advice helps this fiction :)**


	15. Aftermaths

**Hey guys! I don't own Danny Phantom! Also chapters maybe published later due to the fact I now work weekends, have school during the week and loads of after school work! The joys of trying to impress a University! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D**

* * *

"So that's why he was so..." Tucker began as he looked over to the halfa with sad eyes. His friend had been through so much and had bottled it from them...from him, someone he considered a brother. What happened in their must have been hell if he was comfortable around his arch-enemy.

"Guys, could I get some alone time with Danny?" Sam asked wanting to sit by her boyfriends side for a little while in peace, the two men looked at each other before granting the Goths wishes.

Vlad and Tucker stood outside the room, an awkward silence built in the hallway, Tucker smirked at the man making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"So do they?" Vlad said awkwardly pointing at the door.

"Go out? Yeah. Got any tech?" Tucker asked realizing he was in the home of a billionaire. The elder hybrid blinked before responding to Danny's friend.

"Of course." Vlad said and as if he lit a firework the boy shot off searching for the technology in the home, the man just raised an eyebrow at the boy before smiling.

"You do have some odd friends Daniel." Vlad muttered with a small smile, he had never formally met Danny's friends before for obvious reasons. They seemed like Daniels type: odd but special. From what he had gathered Sam was a very strong opioned girl, protective over Danny. Then there was Tucker, a sibling like friend with qualities that could be used tactically too, they were perfect for the boy...which explains why his demeanor had changed being around them.

The man snapped out of his musing before pulling out his phone, the school would likely be curious of the teenagers disappearing act. Quickly contacting the schools reception he began to form a lie.

"Hello, I was just calling to inform you that Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley are at my home. Daniel had been severely startled by the ghost attack earlier so I took him to my home to calm him down." Vlad lied as the woman on the end of the phone responded.

"Poor boy, just drop them off now the ghost is gone." The receptionist replied making Vlad roll his eyes at the woman on the other line.

"Daniel won't be back at school for the rest of the day, he's still very traumatized by the that be acceptable? I am his god father after all." Vlad said in a charming tone. Maddie and Jack had placed Vlad as Daniel and Jasmines legal guardian if anything happened to them but that was a story for another day.

"Yes, inform Manson and Foley that if they're not in school in the next hour that their parents will be contacted." The receptionist said before bidding Vlad a goodbye.

The man slotted his phone into his pocket before opening the door to find an amazing site.

Danny and Sam were cuddling each other, blissfully sleeping. What had Vlad so amazed was Danny: The teenager was hugging his girlfriend protectively, his closed eyes showing complete bliss, to top it off the boy was smiling softly...something the man hadn't seen before.

"Sam?" Vlad said as he awkwardly shook the sleeping girl who just groaned in response making Vlad raise an eyebrow, never having a child of his own he didn't really understand a groan translated into leave me alone he began repeating the process again only this time Sam woke groggily as she looked up to find Vlad standing above her, with that image and their past history the girl yelped falling onto Danny causing the boy to fall from the bed with his girlfriend.

"Sam, you and Tucker have to be at school in an hour." Vlad said making both the teens raise an eyebrow.

"What about Danny?" Sam asked the man defensively.

"Daniel-"

"Danny, Vlad." Danny groaned as he stirred.

"Danny is weak, he needs to rest, if he goes home his parents will be suspicious." Vlad said as he looked at the purple eyed girl.

"But what if-" Sam said only to be interrupted.

"Don't worry Sam. He's right." Danny said struggling to get himself onto the bed, the boy looked fragile and in pain. The Goth glared at the man in defeat before helping Danny to his bed. The Goth hugged him tightly.

"I love you Danny." She whispered as cuddled Danny's ghost form.

"I love you too." Danny responded tightening the hug, he truly loved the girl.

With those words the Goth left to find her friend.

Vlad stood next to the young halfa as he got up from the bed, his body ached. The man stood with a first aid box, both hybrids were relaxed as if it was a normal occurrence. The young halfa turned into his human form.

"If your helping me you can look away when I take my shirt off." Danny said gesturing the man to turn around. The man had been through this before with the very stubborn boy and compiled with his request. The teen was so self conscious but then again it was natural for teenagers.

After a few moments of silence the man turned around to find the teen facing away from him, trying to hide something from the Vlad. Without a word the elder hybrid faced the boy to find the slice across his chest had been reopened most likely because of the fall he had earlier, the teen looked up at the man his eyes showing great discomfort. Not only had this wound been rather painful but it had also been inflicted by the Guys in White months ago.

"Lie down, please" Vlad asked awkwardly as he took a needle and thread from the first aid box, the boy was shaking, he was terrified of pain especially from a needle but he had no other option. The man handed the boy a numbing cream to place on his wound, if Danny had control over most of the procedure things would would run smoother.

"What if they find me Vlad." Danny asked as the man prepared the needle, placing a thread through it. The man winced at his question, knowing the answer was too disgusting, too horrific.

"They will never find you. From now on Danny you listen, okay?" Vlad almost commanded as he looked at the boys terrified eyes trained on the needle.

"Yes Vlad. Sorry I didn't listen." Danny whispered as he closed his eyes feeling like an idiot for needing to apologies to his -not as much- arch enemy. Vlad began carefully stitching the wound each time the boy winced. As soon as he finished stitching he sterilized the wound making the boy whimper in pain. After completing the most painful part he began wrapping them once again. Scars littered the boys body from long, thin ones to large ugly ones. It was enough to give Vlad the urge to destroy those monsters but he held his composure as he finished bandaging the boy up.

"Vlad?" Danny said his voice low and weak as he looked up at the man as he finished fixing Danny.

"Hm?" Vlad replied, his mind concentrating on the wounds, luckily were on visible in his ghost form...his ghost form, it was full of scars much more than his human form. Dannys ghost form was still unstable so wounds and physical factors varied, luckily for the teen his hair was in tact in his human form.

"Can't...can't I just stay with you?" Danny asked looking away from the man, embarrassed that he was asking his arch-enemy about living with him. It wasn't because Danny liked Vlad but he was safer with him, after all the man was powerful enough to keep them away. It was for survival, nothing more.

"Danny, your not thinking straight." Vlad said the boy was delusional! Why on earth would he willingly stay with him?

"If anything gets worse will you consider it?" Danny asked his eyes full of desperation, Vlad nodded and without expectation the young hybrid hugged the man causing his to become confused,

"Thanks." Danny said pulling away feeling like a fool for doing such a odd thing to his arch enemy.

The elder hybrid chuckled ruffling Danny's hair causing the blue eyed boy to cringe in disgust due to the mans bitter sweet response. "Now get some sleep, I need to talk to your parents." Vlad said walking away.

"Hello Jack, It's Vlad." The elder hybrid said hiding the annoyance in his tone as he talked to his former best friend.

...

"Yes I know, my arm is fine, I was just calling about Danny." Vlad responded as rolled his eyes.

...

"He's fine, he had a run in with a ghost today, he's ruffled up but I'll bring him over tonight after dinner?" Vlad responded as his patience began to thin.

...

"No, we'll have dinner at my house." Vlad said almost sighing.

...

"Sure, you could come over too..."

...

"Six it is then. See you and Maddie then." Vlad said as a small smile became visible on his face.

* * *

**Next chapter will be very interesting! See you later guys, review if can please :D**


End file.
